I Am Naruto's Mother!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A one-shot series! What if Naruto end up born in different world to different mother? Get adopted by a female? Born to or adopted by a Mother with son complex? Will he have a normal life or not? How will it turn out? So many questions! Rated different from K to M, some chapters may have lemon.
1. Sarugaki Hiyori (Bleach)

**I present you one of the latest story, I Am Naruto's Mother! A one-shot series of Naruto x crossover fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

Edited: To these people who asked me to disable guest reviews, this site does not have this feature anymore. They removed that years ago for some reason and you have to delete them manually.

 **What this story is about? It's about any certain female character that becomes Naruto's mother in many different ways from adoption to giving birth. Some chapters will have same female characters few times, just to let you know…**

 **The rating is very mixed in this story…Why? Because there will be some chapters that are just innocent, some chapters that are just regular stuff like slice of life…And some chapters will have son-complex mothers that come with some certain stuff. Don't worry, you all will be warned if some chapters are over M by seeing this word, [LEMON], next to chapter's title.**

 **Why I'm making this story? Because I have read several stories where Naruto end up having different mothers and sometime I wonder what if there are any stories with any certain female character as his mother so…Bam, this story!**

 **Naruto will be also different, depending on the chapter…Some will have cannon, some won't. Just FYI.**

 **Also some to most chapters will be snippets since it's one-shots, not story. Some will be short or long, depending on some certain chapters.  
**

 **By the way, this story is just collection of one-shot but if some chapters make you want to create a story based on a certain chapter as writer, just go ahead and write it.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything that'll appear in this story.**

* * *

 **Sarugaki Hiyori (Bleach)**

* * *

Hiyori, the most aggressive and short-tempered loudmouth, is completely at loss as she stare at something and her fellow visored were also completely at loss like her. "…Please tell me you decide to swallow a watermelon whole…" Shinji muttered in disbelief, "Please say yes because I can't imagine someone impregnated you the way you look…Did you find a lolic…"

"S-Shut up, baldy!" Hiyori threw her slipper at his face, hitting it with a heavy smack before her head whip down to her now-enlarging stomach. "Fuck, I can't believe I'm pregnant! I'm too young for this shit! I'm just two hundred! Fuck! Fuck!"

"H-How did it happen?" Love asked her with a stutter, "W-Who's the father?"

"Fuck, I don't know!" She threw her hands up, "It was just a one-night stand! I even used protection!"

"Maybe it broke during your sexual activity." Lisa said nonchalantly, the only one who seems to be unfazed by the blonde's sudden pregnancy.

"Shit…" Hiyori covered her face with a string of curses, "…Fuck, w-what am I going to do? We have shits going on and I can't handle that shit with all shits on us!"

"…If you don't think you can handle it, maybe you should give it up?" Hachigen said gently, "That way, the little one will have a better life without you consistently looking over your shoulders for them…"

"G-Give it up?" She slowly pulls her hands down, placing them on her stomach. "…Yeah, I guess so…It's for the best…"

"…So what month do you think you are in?" Shinji asked curiously, "I reckon it's six month."

"…Yeah, six month." Hiyori sighed, "…I can't believe I'm pregnant…"

* * *

The sweating petite blonde stares at a bundle in her arms with few heavy pants, she just gave birth to a baby boy and it feel so strange to hold it in her arms. Her brown eyes take his face in, he have a tuft of blond hair and weird whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. She kept stare at her sleeping baby until his eyes slowly open up to reveal his bright blue eyes, staring right up at his mother for the first time. "…Hi…" Hiyori said quietly as the baby make some coo sound, "…I'm your…Mother…"

"Have you decide on name for the little one?" Hachigen asked, he was the one who help delivering her baby while the rest wait outside the chamber.

"…Naruto." Hiyori wiggled her finger at the baby and he grab it with his tiny baby hand, causing her to chuckle softly.

"Maelstrom, interesting name." The large man hummed with a nod, "I'll put it on the paper before we give him away." The blonde mother froze at that before she look down at the face of her son.

"…Actually, I change my mind." She suddenly spoke as the pink-haired man look at her with a blink, "I'm going to keep him."

"…Are you sure?" Hachigen said gently, "You know that there will be a lot of risk if you…"

"I know." Hiyori said firmly as her son nibble onto her finger, "And I don't give a damn about risks. I'm raising him and that's it." Her determined eyes fixed onto the gentle giant's eyes as if she was daring him to say something about that.

"...If you say so." Hachigen nodded, "I will let the others know. Would you like to let them in or…?"

"Just give me some time with him alone." Hiyori turned back to her cooing newborn, "I'm tired and I don't want to see the damn baldy's face right now."

"Okay." He nodded again before he leaves the new mother alone with her son to info the other about her decision.

"Well, Naruto, I'll tell you one thing…" She said to her son, "You'll going to think it'll be weird to have me as your mom because I'm going to look like a young teenager for the rest of my life while you grow up into a man like human." The baby just squeak at her, "Yeah, I know. But you know what? I'm going to be there for you and I won't let anyone hurt you, my baby boy."

* * *

"NARUTO, GET YOUR LAZY BUM ASS UP OR I'LL WHOOP IT UP!" A voice rang loudly thoughout the warehouse and nearly all visored jumped up at Hiyori's voice then there was a crashing noise.

"AH, MA!" Naruto pushed himself up off the floor with a sleepy glare, aiming at his short petite mother as he rub his sore spot on head, "That hurt!" The boy appear to be a young teen and his hair have become more spiky.

"Yeah, it hurt because you don't get your ass up in time!" Hiyori smacked his head with her sandal, "Go and take a shower now! You're going to be late for school!"

"Ugh, okay, okay." Naruto climbed back up to his feet with a grumble, "Shouldn't have hit me with sandal, stupid ma…"

"What was that, young mister?!" The petite blonde threw sandal at the back of his head.

"OW, MA!"

"Look like they're at it again." Kensei shook his head, punching the sandbag. "When will he learn to get up after the alarm clock go off?"

"Yeah." Rojuro resumed his reading with a chuckle, "I'm glad Hiyori decided to keep him years ago because things won't get any lively with him around and she look brighter than usual."

"Well, he's our nephew and Hachigen's grandson." Love smirked, "He always makes things bright with his pranks and other funny shit…Plus, he can go out and get us these stuffs since we can't go out because of Aizen."

"True that." Shinji scratched his nodding head before Naruto run past the group.

"Bye, guys!" Naruto reach the door before he look over his shoulders, "Oh, anyone need me to get something when I get back?"

"Please buy me adult mag…" Lisa was about to say something before Hiyori suddenly cover her mouth with a slap.

"Nah, we're good." Hiyori hollered back, "Have a nice day at school, sweetie."

"I will, bye!" The young boy leave and the petite mother whipped her head to Lisa with a hard glare.

"Don't make my son get your smut shit!" She growled, "He's too young for that!"

"Tsk, when will you let him get it for me?" The glasses-wearing woman clicked her tongue annoyingly.

"When he's thirty!" Hiyori growled.

'So overprotective…' Shinji sweatdropped at the fact that she often hit her son with sandal if he misbehave or sleep in.

* * *

"RUN…" A boy cried out before a football hit him right in his nose, forcing him to fall back on his back with a painful cry and Naruto laugh out loud at the scene.

"Oh, sorry." Karin said nonchalantly with her foot up in mid-kick.

"Kurosaki!" A boy with afro scowled at her.

"What's with you?" A glass-wearing boy pointed at her rudely, "Since earlier, you've been spacing out and messing up kicks!"

Where's your motivation?!" A boy with combed hairstyle demanded.

"Hey, hey, cut her some slack." Naruto stepped in between them, "Maybe she's in a rut or have something important on her mind right now."

"What is so important than football game?!" The afro boy shouted, "She have to get her mind in the game or we'll kick her…" The tomboy turn to them and the boys suddenly huddle together with raised fists.

"Yeah?!" The glass-wearing boy stomped forward with a deadly glare, "You wanna fight?!" Naruto shook his head at them, they are so getting their asses beaten up. "Come and get it! This time, we'll…"

"Sorry." Karin tugged her hat, "I'm calling it a day." The boys blinked rapidly as Karin turn around then walk away and the blonde boy jog up to her side right away.

"You okay, Karin?" Naruto asked as the tomboy grunted, "Something matter?"

"Nothing, just a bad day, I guess." The tomboy grunted again, she can't shake off a bad feeling and there's a weird atmosphere going on. "I'm going home."

"Alright, see you to…" The blonde said before a tall teenager suddenly appear in front of them with heavy pant.

"Hey, you're Ichigo's friend…" Karin realized him right away, "The parakeet guy."

"Ichigo's sister…" Chad widened his eyes and he feel something behind him moving toward them.

"Why did a nice grown-up like you come al…" Karin said before Naruto suddenly pull her back and Chad was immediately at their side, "Hey, Naruto, what's the big…" Something exploded in the spot where she was standing and her eyes widened at the sight of hollow. "Wha…What is that?!"

"Hollow." Naruto frowned, causing both tomboy and teenager to turn their heads to him.

"Wait, you can see it too?!" Karin shouted with widened eyes, "That thing, hollow?!"

"Yup, it's a spirit." He replied.

"You two, you can see that clearly?" The teenager asked them in shock.

"Can we see it, what are you talking about?" Karin turned to him, "We see that as clear as day!"

"Move!" Naruto warned them as the hollow leap at them and Chad swiftly tackle them down to avoid the attack.

"Stay behind me!" Chad spun around to the invisible force as he scoop them up onto his back, "Be my eyes!"

"At your right!" Karin howled out and it become a cat-and-mouse game between the teenager and hollow.

* * *

"Well, that's something new." Naruto watched on as Chad turned around to them with black arm after he took this hollow out and the teenager give them a thumb-up.

"S-S-So uncool!" Karin gaped, "Giving a okay pose is so corny! And Naruto…"

"Oh, he's out." He pointed at the downed teenager and they both rush over to his side, checking him over. "Hey, you okay?"

"Hey, you two are uninjured?" Chad asked them, leading Karin to kick him right in face and Naruto start to snicker at the sight.

"Wait right here, I'm gonna get dad and…" Karin said before they hear some noise and they look up to see another hollow that look like an crab. "W-W-What? Another one?!" It start to charge toward them with a screech.

'Shit, I can't get up!' Chad's eyes widened as he tried to upright himself up, "You two, get out of…"

"GET YOUR FUGLY ASS AWAY FROM MY BOY!" Suddenly, Hiyori jump in from nowhere and cut the crab hollow clearly in half from head to groin. "NARUTO, ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Ma?!" Naruto blinked rapidly as both Karin and Chad quickly look between them oddly, "What are you doing here?! Why are you out of the warehouse?!"

"Why am I out here?!" Hiyori shouted, "Don't you see that there are hollows everywhere?!"

"Oh, I don't notice…" He said before his mother smack his face with her foot.

"OH, YOU DON'T NOTICE?!" She yelled, "OH, THAT'S FINE…NOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I AM WHEN WE SENSE THAT SOMEONE USED A HOLLOW BAIT?! DO YOU?!"

"OW, MA, THAT HURT!" Naruto leap up to push his nose against her nose, "SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING MADE OUT OF?!"

"…Naruto, did you call her ma?" Karin looked at them weirdly.

"Yup, she's my ma." He turned to the tomboy with his hand gesturing to the fuming blonde woman.

"…You sure she's not your sister?" She muttered.

"I'm sure." Naruto looked at her like an idiot.

"I know I look like that but I'm really his mother." Hiyori huffed with hand on her hip, "After all, I gave birth to this idiot here."

"OI!" Her son glared at her.

"By the way, what's wrong with this guy here?" The petite blonde stepped on Chad's right cheek like a doormat.

"Oh, he's exhausted from bringing out a weird black arm thingy." Naruto said, "He saved us from this hollow over there." He pointed at the dissolving hollow at the bottom of the park's stairs.

"That so?" Hiyori hummed lightly, "Then I guess I have you to thank for looking after my boy here."

"Thank…Can you please remove your foot?" Chad muttered.

"Naruto, come here and help me bring him to this shitty man's place." The petite blonde said to her son then turn to Karin, "You too, girl. You two take his legs and I'll pull him by his hair."

"…Wait, what?" Chad said flatly before the blonde girl grabbed him by hair, lifting it up as two kids pick his legs up and starting to carry him toward a certain direction.

"…Naruto, she's really your mom?" Karin glanced between them in complete disbelief.

"Yup."

"And you can see these things like me…Meaning you can see…Ghosts?"

"Yup."

"…Alright then." Karin deadpanned, she decide to ignore everything and just carry on like usual. That is one weird day ever!

* * *

"I'm back!" Naruto entered his home with schoolbag and the visored greet him.

"How was school?" Shinji asked him.

"Boring like always." He tossed his bag away before he take a glance around, "Uncle Shinji, where's ma?"

"Oh, she's…" The blond man was about to say something before a orange-haired teenager tumble over to them with a crash.

"Who's the new guy?" Naruto pointed down at the new face with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto, meet Kurosaki Ichigo." Shinji replied calmly, "We're training him to control his hollow side."

"Hey…" Ichigo stumbled back up with a groan.

"Kurosaki?" He blinked with a raised eyebrow, "Any relate to Kurosaki Karin and Yuza?"

"They're my sisters." The orange-haired teenager gave him a odd and suspicious look, "How do you know their names?"

"I go to their school and I'm also Karin's classmate." Naruto raised his hand at him, "Nice to meet you, Karin's bro."

"Kensei, swap with me!" Hiyori stomped toward them before she notice Naruto, "Oh, you're back. How was school?"

"Boring, ma." He replied.

"Get any homeworks?" She asked.

"Nah, but I need you to sign a permission slip for a school trip." Naruto fished out a piece of paper, "It's to some museum."

"Alright, give it here." Hiyori snatch it out from her son's hand.

"…Did he call her ma?" Ichigo said weirdly.

"Yup, this kid is Hiyori's son." Shinji said, "And before you ask, she give birth to him."

"…You shinigami all are so weird and fucked-up." The orange-haired teenager said before a sandal hit his face.

"Watch your damn mouth, baldly!" Hiyori covered her son's ears, "Don't you fucking cussing in front of my boy!"

"And yet you cursed at him from time to time." Shinji deadpanned, receiving another sandal to face.

* * *

"I'm going out!" Naruto jogged toward the door, slipping his jacket on.

"Again?" Hiyori poke her head out with questioning look, it has been few years after Aizen's defeat and Yhwach's invasion, they were still living in warehouse. He has been going out pretty often lately since he got in high school. "Where are you going?"

"Um, just hanging out with some friends." He turned to her with hand on door handle, "We're going to see movie then go to arcade after."

"…Alright, be back at dinner time." She muttered as her son left right away, "Jeez, he's growing up pretty fast."

"Did Naruto just left?" Love looked up from his book, lying on floor. The other visored were doing their usual routine.

"Yeah, he went to a movie with some friends." Hiyori replied.

"Mm, I thought he's going with his girlfriend?" Mashiro tilted her head innocently and everything went silence.

"…G-G-Girlfriend?" The petite blonde's back straighten up rigidly with twitching hands.

"Why do you say that?" Hachigen looked at her with slow blinks.

"Because I overheard him talking to someone on his phone." Mashiro said innocently, "Then I saw his texts. It was sent to GF, which stand for girlfriend."

"…Naruto have a girlfriend?" Kensei blinked dumbly, "Since when?"

"And how long have he been hiding that from us?" Shinji blinked.

"No wonder why he seems to be very active and happy lately." Rojuro rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"…MY BABY BOY HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" Hiyori screamed, "NO! NO! HE'S TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!"

"…Maybe he didn't tell us that because of someone." Lisa said and few visored nodded to her as the mother of Naruto freak out over the fact that he is seeing someone now.

* * *

"…" Hiyori stand in front of Naruto and his girlfriend with blank expression as the visored members sit together on the sofa to watch the scene between their nephew, his girlfriend and his mother. "…You are his girlfriend?" That is the first time Naruto have introduce his secret girlfriend to his family after dodging the question for few years.

"Yup." Karin drawled.

"B-But how?" The petite blonde look between her son and his girlfriend, "When? Why?"

"Oh, we have a lot of things in common." Naruto scratched his head with a chuckle, "Like seeing spirits, have shinigami and likes as family members and so on."

"Plus, it makes things easy since we both know each other since elementary school." Karin shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly before she jab her thumb at Naruto, "And I'm the only one who can keep him in line if he act up."

"Oi!" He glared at her playfully, "You can't stop me from committing pranks!"

"No, not until it's wide-scale like this jell-o swimming pool." She replied then paused for a moment, "…How you managed to get enough amount of jelly mix and did it without anyone noticing is still beyond me."

"Top secret!" Naruto grinned widely, receiving an eyeroll from her.

"Anyway, we have been going out since the last year of middle school." Karin turned back to the gaping petite blonde.

"…So why now?" Hiyori said slowly, "Why keeping it secret until after graduation?"

"…" Both Naruto and Karin trade looks before back to the teenager-like girl, "Ma, I asked her to marry me and she said yes." He wrapped his arm around Karin with wide grin.

"After I told you I'm pregnant…" Karin covered her mouth at her slip, "Oh, oops."

"…" Hiyori stared at them both before she faint on her back.

"T-T-That pregnancy was a joke, right?" Shinji paled with a nervous laugh.

"Nope!" Both Naruto and Karin replied before she look down at fainted girl, "Well, that went well…Can't believe my mother-in-law look like a little girl while we look like that."

"Yup, but you'll like her anyway." Naruto chuckled, "I know, after all she's my ma." There were few thuds before they look over to see fainted visored then he look back to Karin, "Wanna break the news to your family?"

"Sure, why not." Karin grabbed her lover's hand, walking out of the warehouse.

"…I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE GRANDMA!" Hiyori suddenly leap up with a shout before she look around, "Naruto? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! COME HERE, I'M GONNA SMACK YOU WITH MY SANDAL!" She stomped around the warehouse to search for her son so she can punish him.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of IANM! Love it? Hate it?**

 **That is what happen if Hiyori end up having Naruto! It looks like he has pretty much a normal life, despite the crazy spiritual stuff going on around him.**

 **Who will be next to be his mother? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into the fireplace.**


	2. Caitlin Snow (Flash)

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Like I said before in last chapter, each chapter will be different, some short, some long. Naruto may turn out to be different or same. Some can be biological, adopted and if there is a certain theme/lemon, I will slap warning next to the title.**

 **As you noticed, I don't add 'chapter number', it's because it's all random now, not even I know which is where beside second and final chapter, and only one way to know that is the chapter list.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything that'll appear in this story.**

* * *

 **Caitlin Snow (Flash)**

* * *

Caitlin walks toward her car in her apartment's parking lot until she notice a bright orange from the corner of her eyes and she turn her head with raised eyebrow before her eyes widened in bewilder. The orange color she saw was a blanket and it was swaddling a baby boy with blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks, kicking and waving his arms under the blanket. She quickly look around for anyone but there was no one around and she quickly walk over to the baby as she dig through her purse for her phone. The baby start to cry out loud and at same time, a earthquake occur as everything start to shaking with few cracking noises. The brunette bioengineer swiftly runs over to scoop the baby up to protect him from the danger of earthquake and she attempting to shush the crying baby as best as she can, bouncing him in her arms.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay!" Caitlin tried to move themselves to a safe zone with shaking feet, "I get you, I get you." The baby calm down with some sniffles and the earthquake cease without any warning. The brunette stays still for few moments to make sure there isn't any aftershock, which didn't come, and she look down to the cooing baby in her arms with a small smile. "That was a little scary, wasn't it?" She gently put the baby down on a car's hood and she take her phone out to make a report to police about abandoned baby. The little boy wave his arms with grabbing hands as he notice that the woman was not paying attention to him and he start to cry again as the quakes return. "W-Whoa!" Caitlin once again picked the crying baby up, causing him to halt his wail and the quakes break off. "Wha…" She blinked puzzlingly, 'Is there a meta around here?' She looked around again for anyone but there was no one in her view until her eyes land on the baby in her arms, "…Could it be…?"

* * *

"No, no!" Cisco waved his hands at Ralph furiously in STAR lab, "This movie, ThanksKilling, will never be mentioned by anyone because it's the worst movie ever and should be buried with E.T. game!"

"That's the point!" Ralph huffed, "It's so bad enough so you can enjoy it!"

"No sane person would enjoy this so-called movie!" The mechanical engineer picked up a tube with a scream, "It's like saying…" He look ahead with puzzled expression and corked eyebrow as the elongating metahuman hear footsteps behind him, "Caitlin have a baby?"

"That's not a strong argument point." The smirking private investigator turn around, "Caitlin can have…" He paused when he see the said brunette enter the lab with a baby in her arm as she dump her purse on table then look straight into their eyes.

"I'm running tests on baby." Caitlin said hastily as she walked past the bewildered men, "Get Barry and others here. Now!" The confusing men quickly get their phones out to text the other.

* * *

"It's positive, the baby is a meta." The brunette nodded at the result.

"So when he cry, he create quakes?" Barry looked down to the baby in Caitlin's arm and she confirms it with a nod.

"Ooh, Quaker!" Cisco snapped his fingers as everyone give him a look before he drop his smile, "No, that's bad…I'll come up with something better."

"Dad, what are we're going to do with him?" Iris turned to Joe curiously, "Are we going to place him in foster house or…?"

"First, we're…" Joe opened his mouth and the baby suddenly cry, causing the lab to quake as the cop grab onto table to support himself up while the other tried to keep their balance. "Caitlin!"

"I-I-I'm trying!" Caitlin tried her best to calm the baby down but it's difficult to do in this situation, "I don't know why he's crying!"

"C-Check the diaper!" Ralph threw some suggestions out as his legs become jell-o, "Or do he need milk?!"

"H-He…" The brunette quickly checked the diaper, "Need milk!"

"O-On it!" Barry sprinted out then back, tossing a milk bottle to the brunette and she quickly bring the tip to the baby's mouth. The baby immediately latches on it with his hands around the bottle and the quakes cease. "Everyone's okay?"

"Y-Yeah." The Latino get up with some stumble, "I think it's good idea to bolt everything down from now onward."

"Yes, good idea." Joe replied, he just grab a table with wheels and almost fall down because of that. Before anyone can say anything, a dual-colored streak zoom into the lab before Nora skid to halt as she look around worriedly.

"Everyone's okay?" Nora asked, "I just felt earthquake and…" Her eyes land on baby in Caitlin before she gush with joyful gasp, "Aww! Little Naruto Snow! He looks so cute as a baby!" Everyone stared at her with widened eyes in silence.

"…Naruto Snow?" Cisco blinked slowly, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's adopted son of Caitlin and one of the best heroes in future." The future speedster grinned widely, "Everyone that know him always have funny story to tell! Not to mention the cutest and adorable story of how he end up with…" She slowly trail off when everyone kept stare at her in shock, "What?"

"…I ADOPTED HIM?!" Caitlin hissed lowly to not cause the baby to cry.

"And where does Naruto name come from?" Iris asked.

"Um, yes and you don't check his blanket yet?" Nora glanced around nervously, did she accidentally change another thing in this timeline? "His name is stitched into it."

"Um, let's see…" Ralph picked the blanket up then examines it until he find the said name in the corner, "Ah, there it is. Naruto."

"W-Wait, why did I decide to adopt him?" The brunette place Naruto on her shoulder to pat his back, "I found him today!"

"O-Oh, you just found him today?" Nora blinked, "Um…From what I know, you have been looking after Naruto for couple weeks while everyone was trying to find his parents and he grow on you so you decide to take him in."

"And the parents?" Barry move behind the brunette to look at face of the baby.

"I don't know." The speedster from future shook her head, "I was told that no one ever found them and no DNA match to anyone in any systems."

"Oh." The brunette speedster hummed.

"…Oh, dad!" Nora remember something with a sharp gasp, "Don't stand behind Naruto or…" The baby burped loudly and all of sudden, Barry got hit by a lightning as he flew through glass bulletin board with few twirls.

"I'M OKAY!" Barry swiftly get up with raised hand before anyone can cry out, "I'm okay!" He winced, "God, I forget how much it hurt to get hit by a lightning."

"…Did he just burp lightning?" Cisco gawked with clenched fists.

"I believe he did…" The brunette scientist said slowly with widened eyes and Naruto burp again but this time, it was a fireball that lit an unlucky table up. "…" She slowly turns around to the burning table as everyone quickly move out of the baby's range, "And fire too…" Naruto sneeze again and there was a powerful gust that scatters papers everywhere.

"…" Joe sharply turned to Nora with lifting hand, "What else can he do?"

"He can control elements, plants and pure energy and can use them as offensive or defense." Nora recalls everything in her head, "Flight and create solid clones that have their own freewill but they can be taken out with one good hit and he'll get their memories and experience back. I heard that he can summon a giant meteor from outer space one time and many other things…" She looked at the gawking people, "…A lot, you name it, he must have it."

"…Superman…No, it's taken…Elemental Lad!" Cisco snapped his fingers before he grimace, "No, that's lame name…" Nora open her mouth but he stop her with raised hand, "No, no spoiler! I have to come up with it myself! I'm the name guy!"

"…I think we better build a power dampener for baby…" Caitlin muttered in shock before she glance around at the damages, "…And meta-baby-proof everything."

* * *

"Who's an adorable baby?" The brunette woman tickled the giggling baby's stomach, "You are! Yes, you are!" Her hair flew up as the speedsters appear in the control center before another two heroes appear via Vibe's portal, "Let me guess, no luck finding them?" She pick Naruto up then leaning him on her shoulder as the baby grab handful of her hair with a coo, it have been two weeks since she found Naruto.

"Yeah." Barry pulled his mask down with a sigh, "We already checked every place we can think of…"

"So many earths…" Cisco shuddered as he turned to Ralph with rising index finger, "Let's never speak of Earth twenty-eight ever."

"Oh yeah." Ralph shook his head comically, "A furry world, who would think of that…And I thought the cartoon earth and genderbending earth were so bizarre. Although, the poodle and bunny chick have hots for you…"

"I SAID NEVER SPEAK OF THAT EVER AGAIN!" Vibe shuddered violently and the elongated man takes a step back with raised hands.

"Well then, I have no choice but to adopt Naruto." Caitlin held the said baby up above her with a smile as Naruto squealed happily with waving arms, "That's right, I'm going to be your mom now. You like that, don't you? Yes, you do. Yes, you do!" That draw some chuckles from the metahumans, the baby really grow on Caitlin like Nora said.

* * *

Caitlin threw herself on bed face-down with a exhausted expression, why don't anyone tell her how difficult it is to put a energetic baby down to sleep or how they can cry out at random time late at night…Many times. She close her eyes before she hear Naruto crying again, "Oh, come on…" She struggled to get up before her hair turn white with blue lips and light whitish-blue eyes.

"Go to sleep, sis, I get this one." Killer Frost hop up then stroll to another room where Naruto's crib is and she peek down to crying baby. Naruto stop crying as soon as he see her before he stretch his arms out to her with a happy squeal. "Oh? Happy to see me?" She scooped the giggling baby up with a raised eyebrow, she have seen how he react to other when they attempt to hold him and he always bawl his eyes out until his adopted mother take him back. Naruto just squealed happily as he rubbed his face in her white hair then take handful of her hair in his mouth, "Ah, ah, don't put them in your mouth." She carefully remove her hair from the baby's mouth and he give her a cute glare with a whine, something that Killer Frost sweat her heart just melt at that. "Tell you what? Icy mama is gonna tell you a bedtime story." The ice metahuman sit down in a rocking chair as she bounce Naruto in her arms, "And it's about one time I gave bad guy blue balls…Literally!" The baby clapped his hands with giggles, "Ooh, I think I like you already! Why did I do that to this guy? Let me start from the beginning, I was working at a bar and…" She told him the story and the baby just coo few time until he slowly fall asleep.

Later, Caitlin was grateful that Killer Frost cover her to watch after Naruto at night but she wasn't very amused when she found out that her alter ego was telling Naruto some certain stories, it's something that you can't tell your baby about!

* * *

"You got him?" Caitlin spoke into the communication, swirl the chair slightly. Cisco was sitting next to her with twizzlers candy hanging out from his mouth.

"Yeah, I caught Weather Wizard." Barry's voice replied back, "And I'm on my way to drop him off at the prison."

"Good work." The brunette replied before she disable the communication for now.

"Mom, mom! Look! Look!" Caitlin look down to see Naruto, a five year old boy, as he climb up on her lap while waving a crude drawing in one hand.

"At what?" She helps him up to sit on her lap.

"My drawing!" Naruto grinned widely, "I made drawing of me, you and icy mama!" The drawing show three colored stick figures with blue scribble with black zap line to their left and they have smile face.

"Wow, it look amazing." Caitlin squeezed her son with a smile before she point at blue scribble, "What's that?"

"Icy mama's ice!" The smiling boy giggled, "When she froze this jerk at park! He was screaming and cry like a sissy!"

"…She did what?" The brunette dropped her jaw at her rambling son.

"…What did he do to make her freeze him?" Cisco faced her with a corked eyebrow.

" _I did nothing wrong!"_ Killer Frost huffed inside her head, _"That guy was being creepy and I don't like how he looks at our snowflake and kids. It turn out he was taking pictures of kids after I froze him."_

'…You're excused.' Caitlin replied mentally.

"And icy mama show me how to do zap hand!" Naruto said as the brunette listen to him again and she blink rapidly.

"…Zap hand?" She raised her eyebrow.

"What is it?" Cisco asked oddly.

" _Oh shit!"_ Killer Frost swore quietly before the voice disappears on her.

"Wanna see?" The giggling blonde holds his hands out to the clearing, "Zap hand!" He shot lightning from his hands and at same time, Barry appears in a flash.

"I'm back, what…" Barry smiled with hands on his hip before he get blasted through glass wall by the lighting then quickly stand up with raised hands, "I'm okay! I'm okay! God, that's fifty times I get hit by lightning."

"Fifty-one." The Latino man winced.

"Sorry, Uncle Barry." Naruto said.

"It's fine." Flash waved it off, "I'm used to getting hit by lightning…" He paused, "Which is something that I'd never think I'll say."

"I think it's time to do some little training?" Cisco spin around to face Caitlin with hopeful look, "We can teach young padawan how to use…"

"No, you are not going to use it as excuse to make Star Wars reference because my son can use force lightning." Caitlin shot him a look, "And he's too young to be train."

"Dang." The geek snapped his finger.

"What's force lightning?" Naruto looked up to her mother with scrunched face.

"Well, to know what it is, you have to watch Star Wars." Cisco grinned, "Episode four to six."

"Mom, can I do train thingy?" The blonde looked up again to his mother.

"Not until you're old enough." Caitlin said before her Killer Frost persona take over, "Which is right now!" She stand up as she held Naruto's hands then walk out with a wicked smirk, "Come on, snowflake, let's go zap some suckers!"

"Oooh! I'll go set things up!" Cisco raced after them with wide grin before he run back to get his large soda cup and some candies, quickly catch up with mother and son.

"…Do we have lightning-proof suit lying around here?" Barry muttered to himself.

* * *

Naruto peek out behind a door as his eyes dart around and he quietly step in then close the door behind him silently before he tiptoe across the room in dark. The light suddenly come on with a click sound and he whip around to face his mother with widened eyes as she look at him stoically with locked jaw. "…I'm sleepwalking…" Naruto sweated heavily with poor monotone voice, "I am searching for the One Ramen to Rule All…"

"Where were you, young man?" Caitlin crossed her arms with a growl and tapping foot, making her teenage son squirming under her stare.

"Um…" The blonde gulped, "I was…Um…Having movie night with Uncle Cisco and Uncle Ralph!"

"Naruto Snow." She hissed as her hair gain white streak, not buying his excuse.

"O-Okay, okay!" Naruto held his hands up, "Honestly, I watch a movie in theater and the time kinda slip from us…" He paled at his slip, "Crap!"

"Us?" Caitlin's eyes widened with dropped jaw, "Who were you with? Who? A friend? Someone from your school? Is it a girl?"

"Um…" The embarrassing blonde's eyes dart everywhere until the alert lit up on their phones before he quickly yank it up, "Oh, there's a break-in at some bank! I better go and see if Uncle Barry need any help!" He quickly raced outside.

"NARUTO SNOW, COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME!" Caitlin threw her coat on to chase after her son.

* * *

" _Barry, Ralph, tell my son to turn his communication back on right now!"_ The said heroes winced as the brunette shouted into their ear loudly, _"Or I'm going to grounding him for two more weeks! Do not make me bring Killer Frost out!"_

"Um, Naruto, your mother…" Flash glanced to the said teenager, who wears black spandex with orange pattern and black face mask.

"No, it stay off." Naruto waved it off frighteningly.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Elongated Man asked, "Did she found out that you forged your report card to hide two F? Did she find out about cement pool prank that result in thousands dollar of damage?" He snapped his finger, "Ooh! Ooh! Does she know the truth behind the so-called 'faulty wire' that blew up half of her bio-tech lab?"

" _NARUTO DID WHAT?!"_ Caitlin screamed.

"…Oh, guess she does now." Ralph lost his smile and the blonde teenager facepalm with paled face, the poor boy is so dead when he come back to either home or the laboratory.

"Should I make a run for it to Star City?" Naruto sighed until they hear voice above them.

"Hello, friends!" They looked up to see teenager girl with long red hair and orange skin as she flew down to them with beaming grin.

"Starfire?" Barry blinked before he give her a smile, "Hi, I don't know you were back in town."

"Yeah, how's Jump City by the way?" Ralph chuckled with a wave.

"Oh, hi, Starfire!" The blonde teenager said quickly, "I haven't seen you for a long time, what bring you here? On a job? Need our help wi…"

"What are you talking about, boyfriend Naruto?" Starfire tilted her head at him puzzlingly with index finger on her cheek, "We just finished our date about twenty minutes ago, remember?" There were complete silence and both adults turn to stare at the teenager boy.

"…Yes, we did." Naruto coughed awkwardly, he feel very nervous because the adults don't get anything from his mother. The said brunette was sitting still with gaping expression as Joe, Iris and Cisco look at her.

"Oh, how long you two have been items for?" Elongated Man glanced between the teenagers.

"Items?" Starfire asked.

"He means how long you two have been dating for?" Barry explained.

"Oh, a year." The alien grinned brightly with clasped hands, "What a wonderful year it was! The dates, the gifts, the holidays!"

"Wow, and you're holding out on us!" Ralph teased Naruto, "How far have you get with her? Kiss yet?"

"That sounds like he treat you very we…" Barry chuckled.

"And sex." Starfire kept smiling as everyone went completely silent while Naruto paled more with widened eyes and tight mouth, "It's very wonderful and fun that we did it many times and anywhere."

"… _CISCO, GIVE ME THIS DAMN THING SO I CAN GET OVER THERE AND PUNISH SNOWFLAKE NOW!"_ Killer Frost's voice shouted loudly that nearly shattered their ears, _"CAITLIN GIVE ME HER PERMISSION!"_

"OH, SHIT!" Naruto quickly run over to Starfire's side as the portal appear in front of them, "FLY US OUT OF HERE! TAKE US TO JUMP CITY NOW!"

"Ok." Starfire gave him a smile before they fly up in the starry sky and the angry ice metahuman slide out of portal on her ice, screaming for her son to come back and take his punishment like a man. The adults stand there as they stare at the sky for a while and they turn to each other.

"…Want to go back to the laboratory?" Barry said awkwardly with thumb over his shoulder.

"Yes, and pray for Naruto." Ralph nodded awkwardly.

In the end, Killer Frost did catch her fleeing son and punished him then the poor boy got chewed out by Caitlin. At least he doesn't have to hide his relationship from his mother anymore.

* * *

 **And that end the latest chapter of IANM!**

 **That is what happen if Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost end up adopting Naruto! It appear that he have a good normal life, aside few things.**

 **Who will be next to be his mother? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into the fireplace.**


	3. Gwen (Camp Camp)

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything that'll appear in this story.**

* * *

 **Gwen (Camp Camp)**

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this shit again." Gwen stepped out of her car then slam the driver's door closed before she bang her forehead on the roof, she really hate being a counselor of Camp Camp, another year with peppy fucker and look after these stupid bunch of weirdo kids! "UGH!" She banged the roof one more time, hard enough to have a red welt on her forehead.

"Mom, take it easy." Gwen glanced up as the passenger door open and a young blonde boy hopped out with orange backpack, he has blue eyes and whisker birthmarks. He wear a orange hoodie, blue pant and pair of white sneakers. "You'll give yourself a headache."

"Too late for that, Naruto." The sullen counselor grumbled, this boy is her biological son, a result of a fling in high school, and she raise him on her own.

"HELLO, GWEN AND NARUTO!" David suddenly pop up with a wide peppy grin, "Are you ready for another awesome year of Camp Camp?" He pulled an guitar out behind his back, "I even wrote a song about it! Oh..."

"Goddammit, no!" Gwen swiftly slapped the guitar out of his hands with gritted teeth, "You are not going to sing a stupid song around my son!" The last time he did, Naruto have been annoying her with stupid song for months when she refuse to give him ramen until she caved in.

"Awwww…" The peppy counselor pouted for a moment before he perk up, "Oh, well! Let's go wait at the gate and give everyone a warm welcoming!"

"Ugh!" The sullen counselor groaned.

"I'm going to the boy cabin and pick my bunk bed." Naruto jogged off with a chuckle, digging something inside his backpack and Gwen knows he's going to rigged every bed with pranks but she don't care about it right now.

* * *

There were several sounds of explosive going off everywhere, following by colorful smokes and Gwen sigh at the sight as Naruto raced toward the lake with Nikki, Max and Neil while several campers cried out, covered in colorful paints. Barely two days and her son is causing some ruckus with his prank spree…And to make it worst, he befriend a hyper girl, a foul-mouthed cynic and nervous wreck and they all did many things that drive her crazy in their own shitty ways. "Where in the world did he get all these supplies from?" Gwen muttered to herself before she hear a whooshing noise behind her and she turn to see Quartermaster dangling upside in air with rope around his ankle.

"God damn, I'm gonna kill those little fuckers one day." Quartermaster grumbled quietly, "And I will do it again like last time."

"I'm going back to the counselors' cabin and watch my soap." The sighing counselor walked away with a shaking head.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto, I gotta ask you something." The said boy look up from his opening backpack to Nikki as she lie upside down on a table and their other friends were bickering with each other about something near them.

"Shoot." Naruto tilted his head.

"Is Gwen your mom?" Nikki asked curiously, "I overheard some guys said you're her kid." She's new and does not know much about her new friends.

"Yup, she's my mom." He confirmed with a nod.

"Really?" She whistled, "Wow, lucky! That must be a lot of fun because you gotta come up here all the time since your mom's working here!"

"I don't know if it's lucky." Max scoffed until he look at Naruto oddly.

"What?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at him, pulling few wiggling rubber snakes out of his backpack.

"Nothing, it's just…" The cynical camper shrugged his shoulders, "Fucking weird that Gwen's your mom when she's all like that and you're…Well, you."

"Mm." The blonde just shrug his shoulders, having got used to these comments and likes. "While she's may like that, she take good care of me and raise me pretty well…So far. She loves me and I love her even if we're weird, pretty simple, you know?"

"Whatever." Max grunted as his prankster friend takes more snakes out, "…What the fuck are you going to do with these fucking snakes?"

"I'm gonna fill Space Kid's helmet with them." Naruto grinned evilly, "While he's wearing it! Then tell him they're alive and real!"

"…Damn, can I help you with that?" The cynical camper smirked, he can picture the chaos.

"Um, I don't think it's good idea to…" Neil gulped nervously.

"Shut up, Neil." Both boys said bluntly and the nervous camper sighed wearily, why is he the only sane and normal kid in Camp Camp?!

* * *

"Where is this boy?" Gwen grumbled to herself as she wander in the woods at night, she was called to look for Naruto and some missing campers because they just sneaked out for something. "I swear to god if he's going to do a massive-scale prank, I'm gonna smack his ass red then ground him for…"

"If anyone's going to be his girlfriend then it'll be me!" The counselor stopped in her trail as she blinked once, twice then thrice at noises before she quietly follow the direction of the source and she spot Naruto with other missing campers…And other campers from different camp. "I'm the one who have been with him longer!" Nikki put fists on her hip with a huff, "We always have awesome and fun time together, like all the time."

"Naaaah, it'll be with me." Ered flicked her hair up, "Together, we make a coolest couple."

"Nada, it'll be I." Vera said firmly.

"Pffft, with what charm?" Erin flicked her hair up with hand on hip, "I'm more feminine than you three and every boy wants a ladylike girl as a girlfriend." The girls start to arguing and fighting over the bewildering boy.

"Um, that is kinda sudden and I'm flattered that you guys want…" Naruto held his hands up in attempt to stop them from fighting until Nikki suddenly grab him by his collar then smash their lips together before she pull away to look at the gaping girls.

"There!" Nikki grinned with fists on her hip as Naruto dropped his jaw with red face, "I kissed him and that make us boyfriend and girlfriend and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh?!" Vera frowned before she suddenly kiss Naruto then look at the hyper camper flatly, "There. I just stole him from you, therefore he is my lover now…"

"Whoa, whoa!" Ered stepped in between them with waving hands then pecked Naruto's lip, "He's mine now."

"No, no, no, you three are doing it wrong!" Erin swiftly kissed Naruto deeply then turn to them, "That's how you do it like a lady…And he's my boyfriend." They all turned to blushing boy with same question, "Well, who are you picking?!"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIII…." Naruto stared at them bewilderingly with heavy blush as he droned like an deer in headlight, "IIIIIIIII…." Before anyone can react, Gwen suddenly appears with blank face and she pick her son up then look down at the girls.

"…Stay the fuck away from my son, you boy-crazy bitches." Gwen said flatly before she carry her son away from the girls and the group blink slowly at her back.

"…Hey, wait!" The girls quickly race over to the woman, "Give him back!"

Poor single mother have a massive headache for the rest of the summer because her son was chasing around by four girls and she have to fight them off with a stick to protect her son…Literally.

* * *

 **And that end the latest chapter of IANM!**

 **That is what happen if Naruto was born to Gwen in Camp Camp universe!**

 **Who will be next to be his mother? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into the fireplace.**


End file.
